Symbiote Slaughter
by venom rules all
Summary: Elena Levoni lived a peaceful life, that was until she became the host of an new symbiote, what will she do now? (This takes place when Eddie Brock was still Venom).
1. Chapter 1

**Birth of Slaughter.**

Elena Levoni was your average girl, she was 20 years old, she had black shoulder length hair and blue eyes, however, her life was about to change forever.

She had just been on her night walk, she took a quick shower and then entered her bedroom dressed in just a white sleeveless shirt and blue panties, she didn't notice that some kind of purple goo climbed through her window.

She was about to go to sleep, until she felt something lash on to her hand.

"What the?" Elena said as she tried to pull of the purple goo, only to have spread on her other hand.

Then a purple webb line shot out from each hand trapping her arms in the air as the goo spread further over her body.

"No, oh god no, please" Lena cried as the goo crept over her face, she tried to scream but the goo went inside her mouth.

Elena was in huge pain, it felt like her whole body was being torn apart as the goo went inside all the openings in her body (I don't think i need to tell you what those openings where).

In the end Elena could not take the pain anymore and blacked out.

.

**This is just the beginning, a lot more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Horrifying discovery.**

When Elena woke up she was not in her room anymore, in fact she wasn't even in her apartment anymore, she was on top of a skyscraper.

Confused she looked at her body and was shocked to see she was covered in some kind of purple suit, she panicked and fell off the roof, she instinctively grabbed onto the wall and was surprised that she could stick to it.

She looked at her reflection in a window, her body was purple and her muscles seemed to have grown she even had abs, her face looked like she wore an copy of Spider-Man's mask except that the eye parts where blood red and her black hair was also dark purple.

"What hapned to me?" Elena asked out loud.

But then she heard a scream, she looked and saw a girl who was being assaulted by some punk with a gun.

Without even thinking, Elena jumped down, she pushed the man away from the girl and said "Leave her alone".

The man glared at her and said "Great, another wannabe superhero, die".

The man raised his gun and fired, the bullets hit Elena in the chest but did nothing, out of instinct Elena ran at the man and punched him in the face.

Elena was shocked when her punch sent the guy's head clean of his shoulders, horror struck her, she didn't mean to hit him that hard, she breathed heavily as she looked at the blood on her hand.

"Miss, are you ok?" The girl asked.

Elena looked at her for a moment before she jumped on top of an building and ran across the rooftops.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?" Elena screamed.

There was only one thing on Elena's mind, she wanted to go home so she could gather her thoughts.

She climbed through her window, she looked in her mirror and saw as the suit started vanish, before she knew it, she was wearing her white shirt and blue panties again.

She sat down on her bed and hugged her legs close to her chest unable to get that horrible image of her killing that man out of her head.

'_What have i become?' _Elena thought as tears ran down her face, she didn't even noticed her cell phone ringing next to her.

.

**More to come, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friend talk.**

Elena was still sitting on her bed thinking about what happened, but then she heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened it, she was met by her best friend Lahela .

Lahela was the same age as Elena, she had long dark blue hair which was often styled in ponytail and she had light green eyes.

Lahela got an amused look on her face and said "Not that i don't like the view but i think you should try to put on some pants before answering the door".

Elena looked down and saw she was still only in her underwear, blushing she quickly pulled Lahela in and closed the door.

Lahela laughed a little before her expression turned serious, she said "Are you ok Elena? I been trying to call you all morning but you didn't answer, i was starting to think something happened to you".

"Sorry i've been a little distracted" Elena said.

Lahela looked at Elena's eyes and noticed some thing that made her worried "Elena, have you been crying?"

Elena sat back down on her bed and said "I just had a really horrible nightmare".

Lahela sat next to her and asked "What was it about?".

Elena looked at her, maybe she could use this to tell her what happened without actually telling her.

"I dreamt that i had gotten some powers, and i killed someone with them" Elena said looking down.

Lahela was surprised and asked "Did you do it on purpose?".

Elena shook her head and said "No, it was an accident".

"Elena, it was only a dream and accidents happens, you haven't done anything wrong" Lahela said reassuringly.

"But it felt so real, i could almost smell the blood" Elena said covering her mouth with her hand, trying to get that horrible image out of her head.

Lahela was starting to suspect that there was more to this than a nightmare but decided not to push it, she just hugged Elena and said "It's ok, it will fade in time".

Elena smiled and said "You always know how to cheer me up Lahela, thank you".

"No problem, besides, you can always climb into bed with me if you are having a bad dream" Lahela said with a wink.

Elena blushed and said "Lahela, i told to stop saying stuff like that, people might get the wrong idea".

Lahela laughed and said "Sorry i couldn't resist, well i need to get to work".

Lahela got up and was about to walk out, but she stopped at the door and turned her head.

"Seriously though Elena, put on some pants, or your beautiful legs might make me lose control" Lahela said before running out laughing, leaving Elena with a very red face.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First fight and Meeting a hero.**

Elena was out on a walk, the suit has not shown itself since that horrifying moment, she was trying to figure out what to do, the thought of having some kind of alien crawling on her skin was not a pleasant one.

She walked past a bank, then suddenly a wall exploded the shockwave sent Elena to the ground, she looked up and saw a man in a green scorpion suit looking down at her, she had heard of him, he was the supervillain named Scorpion.

"Hello sweetie" Scorpion said with an evil smirk on his face.

When the cops arrived Scorpion wrapped his tail around Elena and threatened to kill her if they tried anything, he then threw Elena aside and started blasting the area with acid.

The acid hit a sign above Elena which fell towards her, Elena panicked and held up her hands, she felt the sign landing on her but it did not crush her, she looked at her self and saw that the suit had covered her body again.

She threw the sign of her, the noise caught Scorpion's attention who looked at her with confused eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Scorpion asked.

Elena didn't say anything, what would she say? That she was bonded with a purple alien goo?

"Well whoever you are, you are in the wrong place at the wrong time" Scorpion sneered and ran towards her.

Scorpion threw a punch, acting on instingkt Elena ducked and punched him in the gut, sending him flying in to a pillar.

Scorpion struggled to get up, he glared at Elena before shooting acid at her, but Elena just avoided it and ran up to him, when she got close enough she grabbed Scorpion's tail and started slamming him against the ground.

Elena continued to slam Scorpion until his tail was torn of, Elena threw the tail aside and grabbed Scorpion's throat, she was angry, very angry, she just wanted to beat him in to a pulp, which was very unlike her, she was always against violence.

She raised her fist and was about to crush Scorpion's head, but then something hit her arm, she looked and saw a web line.

Then she heard a voice that said "Whoa easy there, no killing on the first date".

Elena turned around and standing in front of her was no other than the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

'_Great, i really hoped that i wouldn't have to deal with him' _Elena thought.

Elena's life just keeps getting worse and worse.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vs Spider-Man.**

It's safe to say that Elena's day have been really bad, first she is nearly blown up, then she is held hostage by a supervillain, then she is nearly crushed, now Spider-Man has come and undoubtedly wants to kick her ass, what else can go wrong today?

"Now put down the villain and nobody gets hurt" Spider-Man said.

Elena let go of Scorpion and ran, her day had been bad enough already, she'd rather not add a fight with Spider-Man to the list.

"Hey, don't run away when i'm talking to you" Spider-Man said as he chased after her.

Elena climbed up a building and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, but then Spider-Man shot web on her leg which made her fall face first to the roof.

"Now, would you mind telling me who you are?" Spider-Man asked.

"Leave me alone" Elena yelled as she threw a piece of the roof at him.

Spider-Man easily dodged the attack and kicked Elena right in the face, too any normal human that kick would hurt a lot, but Elena barely even flinched, if anything that kick just made her angry.

Spider-Man was slightly surprised that his kick did not do anything, he tried to punch her, but she caught wrist and squished in hard enough to break his web shooter.

"I said" Elena said as she hit Spider-Man in the face "Leave me ALONE" then she hit him again, knocking him out.

When Elena calmed down she looked at the unconscious Spider-Man, She put her fingers on his throat and was relieved that he still had a pulse.

'_Great just great. I just knocked out Spider-Man, if he didn't think i was a threat before, he certainly do now' _Elena thought.

Elena decided to head home, she thought of Spider-Man's web, she held out her hand and a purple web like thread came out of her wrist, and with that she swung home.

When Elena got inside her room the suit once again disappeared from her body, she laid down on her bed and thought about everything that has happened.

She thought about her fight with Scorpion, she wanted to kill him, and that scared her, she normally wouldn't even dream of hurting anyone, let alone kill them, she remembered when she killed that man, had it not been for Spider-Man she would have another life on her conscience, and all she did was Knocking him out.

"Why me?" Elena thought and began to cry.

"**Don't cry, you haven't done anything wrong"**

Elena jumped at the sound of the voice, she looked around but realized the voice did not come from anywhere in the room, it came from within her head.

.

**The symbiote just spoke, tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Symbiote talk.**

Elena was completely shocked that the suit could talk, just what has bonded to her skin?

"What are you?" Elena asked.

"**I am what your people call a symbiote, i need to bond with a host to survive"** The symbiote answered.

"But why me?" Elena asked.

"**You are the perfect host, your body is in perfect shape and has nothing that could hinder the bonding" **The symbiote answered.

"Well i don't want you, so you can go to hell, get out of my body" Elena demanded angrily.

"**Why? Have i done something to offend you?" **The symbiote asked.

"You made me kill someone, and if Spider-Man had not showed up i would have killed again" Elena said.

"**Don't blame that on me, what you did, you did out of your own free will" **The symbiote said.

"No, didn't mean to kill anyone" Elena said shaking.

"**Oh yes you did, remember that scorpion guy, i could feel your rage, you wanted to kill him so badly"** The symbiote said.

"No" Elena said as tears started to appear in her eyes.

"**You wanted to tear him apart"**

"No"

"**And Spider-Man, oh yes you wanted to kill him to, he was so annoying"**

"No"

"**Maybe next time you should kill him, that way he won't annoy you anymore"**

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP," SHUT UP, SHUT UP," Elena screamed as she covered her ears.

"**You can deny it all you want, but you are and will always be, a killer" **The symbiote said.

"NO" Elena yelled, she fell down on her knees and began to cry.

Then Lahela came through the door, she had heard all the screaming and came to check it out.

"Hey Elena, are you ok" She asked in concern while placing a hand on Elena's shoulder.

Elena looked at her with tears streaming down her face, then she just buried her face in to her chest while crying harder.

"I'm a monster, A MONSTER" Elena yelled.

"Hey hey calm down, you are not a monster" Lahela said while gently rubbing her back.

"You don't understand, i am the one who killed that man the other day, i am the one who almost killed Scorpion, i am the one who knocked out Spider-Man, I AM THE MONSTER" Elena screamed.

Lahela was shocked, Elena was that mysterious woman she heard about on the news?

She held Elena in her arms, letting her cry, but there was one question running through her head.

What now?

.

**Sorry that it's short, tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New danger.**

A man was sitting on his couch in his old apartment watching the news on his tv and what he saw caught his interest.

"The mysterious purple woman's identity is still unknown, however she has shown some similarities to-" the reporter said before the man turn off the tv, unlike them he knew exactly what that mystery woman was.

"Well, it looks like 'we' will have a date with this mystery woman soon" the man said as his body was covered with black substance.

The man opened his window and swung of into the city.

.

**This chapter was meant to be short, if you know anything about Spider-Man you should know exactly who this super badass is, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Psychopathic threat.**

A red monster had just killed a old man while he had been watching tv.

"Your time would have been over soon anyway, i just speed up the process" The red monster said with a evil chuckle.

But then something on the tv caught his attention.

"A battle is currently going on between the mysterious woman and the super villain Scorpion" the reporter said.

"Hey, who is stealing my spotlight?" The red monster said before he saw the fight.

"The woman just punched Scorpion into a pillar showing inhuman strength" the reporter said as the fight went on.

"Interesting" The monster said leaning closer to the screen.

Then came the part where the woman grabbed Scorpion's tail and started to beat him against the ground.

"Oh yeah, you get him girl" The monster said.

Then Scorpion's tail came of, the woman threw it aside, then she grabbed him and was about to kill him.

"Yes yes yes, do it, kill him" The monster said, his face nearly touching the screen.

But then Spider-Man showed up and stopped it.

"Stupid spider, it just got to the best part" The monster said disappointed.

But then he saw the woman and Spider-Man fight, Spider-Man lost and the woman escaped.

"Hmm, she seems to be my kind of woman, i should meet her, maybe she can become a part of my, **Slaughter** family, HAHAHAHAHA" The monster laughed before taking off into the city.

.

**Another short chapter sorry, tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**More than friends.**

"Elena, what happened?" Lahela asked when Elena had finally stopped crying.

Elena decided it was time for Lahela to know the truth "It happened a few days ago, i had just gotten home after my night walk when some kind of purple goo called a symbiote showed up from nowhere and lashed onto my skin, it spread over my skin and it was so painful that i couldn't even stay conscious".

Lahela didn't say anything, she just continued to listen.

"When i woke up, i was covered in a purple suit, it was then i heard a girl being attacked so i tried to help, but the suit seemed to have increased my strength, so when i punched the criminal in the face, his head came of" Elena said, shivering at the memory.

"And now you beat Scorpion to a pulp and beat up Spider-Man" Lahela concluded.

Elena nodded and said "Not only that, this suit is alive, it has even talked to me, it said that all i did was out of my own free will and it was right, i wanted to kill Scorpion and i knocked out Spider-Man just to shut him up, i am a monster, i should just die, i should-".

Elena was cut off when Lahela slapped her hard in the face, Elena looked at her, surprised that Lahela did that.

"If you say something like that again, i will hit you even harder" Lahela said with a serious face "Elena, you are not a monster, you are a wonderful person, it doesn't matter what this symbiote thing tells you, if it thinks you are a monster, then it doesn't know shit about you".

Elena just stared at her, then tears started to run down her face again as she Hugged Lahela.

"You really are a wonderful friend Lahela" Elena said while sobbing.

Lahela smiled and said "Elena, i want to be more than just your friend".

Elena looked at her confused, but just as she did Lahela leaned in and kissed her on the lips, Elena eyes shot open, she thought the Lahela was only teasing her when she flirted with her, but she was serious and Elena just ended up giving in to the kiss.

Then Lahela pushed Elena down on the bed and laid on top of her.

And let's just say, that night, they became more than just friends.

.

**I'm still inexperienced on writing romance, tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A father and son game**

Venom and Carnage where standing on a roof looking at each other, their meeting was not a coincidence, they could sense each other's presence and decided to meet.

"Long time no see, father" Carnage spit out the words like they were poison.

"We where beginning to wonder when you where gonna show yourself, let us guess, you are looking for the new symbiote too" Venom said, equally disgusted.

"Yeah, let me guess, you want her help to kill Spider-Man?" Carnage said.

"Oh we will deal with him soon enough, but right now we are interested in this new girl, she could be useful to us" Venom said.

"She will be useful to me too, i heard what she did, she will be a perfect addition to my family" Carnage said with a evil chuckle.

"Family? You mean you are gonna try to get her after your failure with Toxin?" Venom asked with a mocking grin.

At the mention of Toxin's name Carnage grew angry and said "Don't ever mention that bastard to me again, Toxin was a fool, he doesn't deserve to be my son, just like you don't deserve to be my father".

Venom laughed and said "Well since we are on the topic of family, why do you even want this new girl? Why dont you just run back to Shriek?".

"I no longer have any interest in her and this new symbiote seems like my kind of girl and i can relate more with her" Carnage said.

"Well since we both are eager to get her on our side, why don't we make a father and son game out of this?" Venom asked.

"I'm listening" Carnage said.

"The game is simple, we spread out and look for her and the one who finds her first, gets her, that is if she even want to join a moron like you" Venom said.

Carnage laughed and said "Ok dad, i'll play your game, may the best symbiote win".

And with that both of them took off in opposite directions.

.

**Sorry that it was short and that it was no fight, all in good time, tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vs Venom**

After the eventful night with Lahela, Elena was sitting on a roof, being bonded to an alien had it's perks, it allowed her to reach places where no one could bother her. At Least that's what she thought.

She heard something land a few meters behind her, she turned and what she saw made her eyes wide with with fear, she knew who that was, she had seen him on tv.

**It was Venom.**

"Hello there, you wouldn't happen to be the mysterious woman we have been hearing about" Venom said, it sounded more like an demand than a question.

"I-i-i don't know what you're talking about" Elena said in fear.

Venom smirked and said "There is one way to find out" then without any warning he gave Elena a hard shove, sending her off the ledge.

In a matter of seconds Elena's symbiote covered her body, then she shot a web line and crash landed on another roof.

Venom landed in front of her and said "Looks like we were right".

"You're insane" Elena said angrily.

Venom chuckled and said "Not as insane as a certain other symbiote out there, relax we wouldn't have done it if we wasn't sure you where the one we have been looking for".

"What do you want with me Venom?" Elena demanded.

"We want to make you an offer, we saw you on the news and from what we can tell, you are quite powerful, but you have no idea of how to use the symbiote's full potential" Venom began then he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "We want to help you, we teach you how to control it, just imagine what you could do with that power, what do you say?".

The answer to Venom's question was a fist to the jaw which sent him through a wall, he sat up rubbing his jaw before noticing Elena standing in front of him.

"Nice work Venom, i 'almost' believed you, you want to help me, when you are actually planning to use me against Spider-Man. Sorry i decline" Elena said.

"Big mistake" Venom growled before jumping at Elena, causing both of them to fall towards the street.

After they hit the ground Elena punched Venom in the chest, sending him in to an empty buss. Elena then jumped at him but he raised his legs and kicked her back.

Venom picked up the buss and threw it at Elena who managed to dodge it before tackling Venom to the ground and put both her hands on his throat.

"You really believed i would work with you? I don't want to control this power, i want to get rid of it" Elena yelled.

"Then you are weak" Venom said before digging his claws in to Elena's face and tore that part of the symbiote of, exposing her face, this caused her to cry out in pain before he kicked her off.

"You fear the power that the symbiote provides. Don't be. Embrace it" Venom said.

"SHUT UP" Elena yelled before punching Venom in the face, sending him to the ground.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME. NOTHING" Elena screamed as she repeatedly hit Venom in the face.

When Elena finally stopped, she was breathing hard, but then she received a fist to the face, knocking her to the ground.

Venom got up and said "Fine, we cant force you, but you really should consider our offer before Carnage finds you, because he won't be as gentle as we were".

And with that, Venom left, leaving Elena shaken by what just happned.

.

**Sorry it took so long, tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Spider help.**

After the fight with Venom Elena was sitting on an rooftop. She was still covered in the symbiote and was starting to give up hope of ever being free from this nightmare.

"Finally found you" Said a familiar voice behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw non other than Spider-Man who said "You where a hard one to find, but after your little brawl i just had to follow your tracks. Now your rampage ends".

Elena stood up and Spider-Man got ready to fight, but what happened next surprised him.

"Please, i didn't mean any of it" Elena cried as the part of the symbiote that covered her face went away, revealing her tears "I didn't want any of this, don't you see? I just want to be normal again".

Then Elena fell down on her knees and cried harder "I want to get rid of this thing, please, please help me, before i start hurting innocent people" she begged.

Spider-Man was really surprised, he came her expecting a fight, but what he got was someone begging him for help. He knew that those tears were real, this girl was scared, very scared. She wasn't the villain, she was the victim.

Spider-Man placed his hands on Elena's shoulders and said "If what you say is true, that you really want to get rid of the symbiote, then i think i know someone who can help you" Spider-Man was going to help her, after all, that is what heroes do.

"Really?" Elena asked with a glimmer of hope.

Spider-Man wiped away her tears and said "Yes, that's what i do, i help those in need" he offered her a hand, she took and he helped her up.

"What is your name?" Spider-Man asked.

"Elena Levoni" Elena answered.

"Follow me" Spider-Man said. He was gonna take her to the man who once helped him when he was a symbiote host.

**Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unleash the rage.**

Elena was strapped down to a operation table while Mr. Fantastic was scanning her. He had told her that they needed to run some tests before they can remove the symbiote.

Mr. Fantastic stood in front of his computer with a grim look on his face, Spider-Man noticed this and said "What does the test say doc?".

Mr. Fantastic sighed, he walked up to Elena and said "Elena i'm sorry, but i don't how else to tell you this".

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"It appears that the symbiote did indeed find the perfect host, it has bonded to your bloodstream. You and the symbiote, are now one" Mr. Fantastic said with his head down.

"You mean… i'm stuck like this?" Elena asked dredging the answer.

"I'm sorry Elena, but if we remove it…. You'll die" Mr. Fantastic answered sadly.

Those words hit Elena like a knife through her heart, she would never be a normal girl, she was stuck as a monster.

**"NOOOOOOO"** Elena suddenly screamed and started to break the restraints.

"**NO"** Breaks one.

"**NO"** Breaks another.

"**NOOOO"** Breaks the rest.

"Elena calm down" Spider-Man said but it only seemed to make Elena angry.

"I've been calm, i trusted you to help me and all i got was the worst news in the world" Elena yelled as the symbiote covered her face.

"Look we an still help you, we just need more time" Spider-Man tried to calm her down but she seemed to take it the wrong way.

"NO, if you cant cure me then you won't keep me in a cage" Elena yelled.

Then something happened too Elena, it was an sight that Spider-Man was all to familiar with. The symbiote part on Elena's face turned in to jaws and a long whip like tongue came out as she let out a high pitched roar.

Elena grabbed Mr. Fantastic's head and slammed it against an computer the electricity shocked him in unconsciousness, then she punched her way out through a wall and leapt in to the city "Damn it" Spider-Man said as he followed her.

"Elena you need to calm do-" Before he could even finish a fist met his face, sending him in to a wall.

Elena was too caught up in her rage to listen, she jumped at Spider-Man who barely managed to dodge.

Spider-Man looks at Elena who was roaring at him, he sighed and said "I'm sorry Elena, but you are giving me no choice".

He took out a sonic gun that he snatched from Mr. Fantastic's lab and shot her with it. But what happened next shocked him. The sonic wasn't hurting her, it seemed to only make her even angrier, before he could react Elena was on top of him and started to viciously beat him to the ground.

When she was done she let out roar towards the sky. But then she heard someone clapping his hands like he had seen an amazing performance. Elena turned her head to glare at the new comer.

"I finally found you and it seems like i found you at the best time" The new comer said with an evil smirk.

The new comer was none other than **Cletus Kasady A.K.A Carnage.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**VS Carnage.**

Elena and Carnage where in a stare down, Carnage smirked while Elena glared.

"I can feel the anger and hate in you" Carnage began "You want nothing more than just to beat me in to a bloody mess, thats what i feel towards the world every day".

Elena growled "Don't compare me to you, we are nothing alike".

Carnage chuckled "I think we are more alike then what you are willing to admit".

"SHUT UP" Elena roared as she jumped at Carnage, only for him to use its tentacles to throw her into an abandoned bus.

"Yes, yes, all that anger, all that hate, SHOW IT TO ME" Carnage yelled like the maniac he is and jumped at Elena, who just raised both her feets and kicked him in the chest.

Spider-Man finally woke up, but we met with a horrifying sight. He saw Elena and Carnage beating the hell out of each other, he was about to jump in but someone grabbed his arm. It was Venom.

"Brock?" Spider-Man said in surprise.

"We can't allow you to interfere, this is their battle, not ours" Venom said in a serious tone.

"Dammit Eddie. Elena isn't like you, she's innocent" Spider-Man said trying to get out of Venom's grip.

Venom sighed and said "We fear that she is not so innocent anymore" he almost sounded sad.

Back to the fight, Elena managed to punch Carnage in the face, sending him in to a car.

As Carnage was getting back up he was laughing like a lunatic "Yes, you are perfect, you are attacking me with every intention of killing me, to **Slaughter** me" Then he suddenly thought of something "Hmmm, **Slaughter**. Yes that is a perfect name for you".

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP" Elena screamed as she covered her ears.

"Join me darling, and together we can spread that glorious slaughter throughout the land" Carnage said.

Venom grew anxious, if Elena decides to join Carnage he will have no other choice but to kill her.

However Elena's response is to tackle Carnage to the ground and began pounding on his face. But caught her fist and punched her of him, then he turned his hand in to a blade and stabbed her through the gut.

"NO" Spider-Man yelled.

Venom growled he was tempted on jumping in and kill Carnage.

"You should have joined me, now you will fell the pain" Carnage said in a disappointed tone.

"Pain?" Elena said as she slowly raised her head up "WE, will show you true pain!".

Before Carnage could react, Elena headbutted him in the face, sending him to the ground and forced him to pull his blade out of her. Then before he could recover, Elena rammed five of her claws in to his chest and began to twist them from side to side.

"She has gotten stronger" Venom mused as Carnage cried out in pain.

Carnage tried desperately to get Elena of him, he stabbed her multiple times, but she wouldn't budge. She saw a fire not to far away and threw Carnage in to it.

Venom smirked at the scene, Spider-Man however have had enough and ran towards them, Venom didn't try to stop him this time and merely followed.

Carnage crawled out of the flames, he was severely injured. Elena walked up him, she turned him around so he was lying on his back then slammed her foot on his chest.

"You know what? Slaughter isn't such a bad name. I think i will begin by slaughtering you" Elena said in a dangerous tone as she raised her claws.

"Elena don't" Turning her head she saw Spider-Man standing there "He's beaten, it's over, you won".

"It won't be over until he's dead" Venom said "Do it, finish him off once and for all".

"No, if you kill him you are no better than he is. Carnage is a monster, you aren't" Spider-Man said.

"Killing a psychopath to save countless on innocents doesn't make you a monster" Venom argued.

"BUT I AM A MONSTER" Elena yelled "I have been one ever since this thing got inside me".

"You are only a monster if you choose to be one, kill Carnage now and you will be just like him" Spider-man said.

Elena was conflicted, but then she heard a voice "Elena please listen to him".

Elena know that voice, turning her head she saw Lahela running up to them.

"You are not a monster Elena, i know you better than anyone and i love you with all of my being, so please" Lahela begged "Don't destroy the woman i love".

A few moments passed before Elena took a few steps away from Carnage, then she fell to her knees, the symbiote disappeared and she began to cry.

Venom sighed in disappointment before turning around and left. He would have killed Carnage himself, but he was in no mood to fight Spider-Man right now.

Spider-Man walked up to Carnage and said "I need to get him to prison, will you two be alright?".

"Don't worry spidey, i'll keep an eye on my girl here" Lahela said.

Spider-Man scratched his head awkwardly and said "So, you two are a thing?".

Elena couldn't help but to chuckle and said "Yes. Spider-Man, meet my girlfriend Lahela".

"Right" Spider-Man said, he picked up Carnage, but before he left he said "I will find a way to help you Elena, i promise".

Elena nodded and said "I know".

When Spider-Man was gone Elena felt Lahela hugging her "I was worried sick about you" she sobbed.

Elena hugged her back and said "I'm so sorry Lahela. Is there anyway i can make it up to you?".

Lahela pulled away and said "How about we discuss that in bed?".

Elena blushed but said "Fine, but i will be on top this time".

After everything that happened, Elena could use something to take her mind of things.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Request chapter.**

**I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, I have kind of run in to an dead end.**

**So if you got any requests on what you would like to see in future chapters then please let me know.**

**Every review will help keeping this story alive.**


	16. Chapter 16

**New ally or new enemy?**

A man sat in his apartment and was thinking about the new of the mysterious woman, that few seemed to know about.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked out loud.

**"There are no doubt about it, she is another one" **A voice said from inside his head** "I can sense it".**

The man sighed and walked over to the window "Then it's time to see if she is friend or foe".

**"And if she is foe?" **The voice asked eagerly.

"Then we'll stop her, no killing" The man answered with a growl.

Then his body was covered in a black and orange goo.

"Let's just find her" The man declared and took of in to the city in search of the new symbiote.

.

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to update and that the chapter was so short. I'm really trying to get this story back on track. **

**Anyway. **

**Do you k****now who this is?**

**Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Meeting Toxin.**

Two weeks has passed since Elena's battle with Carnage. She had tried to remain low for as much as she could, but being bonded with a living creature from space makes that rather difficult. Especially when said creature Is able to talk inside her head.

**"Everyone who wants to kill clap your hands. Everyone who wants to kill clap your hands" **The symbiote sang. It had been at it for over an hour now and it was getting on Elena's last nerve.

"Would you cut it out already?" Elena growled, ignoring the symbiote was getting more and more difficult.

**"What? I'm bored, it has been two weeks since the last time we had any action. You haven't even had fun with your girlfriend for a long time" **The symbiote said.

"I've told you already, I will not let you out and I wont go and search for random fights and I will especially not make love with Lahela just so you wont be bored" Elena started taking a sip of her coffee.

**"Come on, we don't need to kill anyone, let's just find some bad guys and punch them"** The symbiote whined.

"I said no and that's final" Elena said, the symbiote was beginning to act like a child.

**"Geez, you really know how to suck the fun out of everything don't you?"** The symbiote murmured.

Elena sighed, first she was scared of the symbiote, but now it was just being annoying.

Elena figured she could use some ari, so she got dressed and headed out. New York was surprisingly peaceful today, people just walking around mining their own business and no bad guys so far. Elena took the chance to enjoy the peace before the symbiote would try and bother her again.

But then she felt something, it's like she was being watched. She looked around but could not see anyone, she decided to do the one thing she really did not want to do.

"Can you feel that?" She asked the symbiote.

"Yes, I can sense another. But this one is different from Venom and Carnage" He answered.

Elena knew there was an more open area with very few people around, if she was gonna face this new symbiote it would be in a place of her choosing. She reached the place and waited. Soon enough something landed behind her.

Turning around she saw it was indeed another symbiote. He was large, had black hands and legs and orange body.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"My name is Toxin and we need to talk" The other symbiote now identified as Toxin said.

Elena glared at him "I'm sick of symbiotes. I know what you want, join you or die and you know what? I'm going with the third option and that is kicking your ass and then ou will leave me alone".

"Wow, calm down, I didn't come here for that" Toxin tried to reason.

"Sorry, I've learned from experience that I can't trust symbiotes" Elena said as she allowed her own symbiote to appear "I'm letting you out this time, but I am in control, got it?".

**"Got it!"** The symbiote said with excitement.

Elena ran at Toxin and threw a punch. But to her surprise, he just caught before slamming her down in the ground and put her in a arm lock. She struggled against his grip but it was no use. He was strong, much stronger than her.

"Are you done yet? Like I said I did not come here to force you to join me, I just want to talk" Toxin said.

Elena looked at him, they remained that way for a full minute before Elena sighed in defeat "Fine" Toxin got of her and allowed her to stand up "What do you want?".

"To see if you are a threat or not. With Venom and Carnage running around I'm not taking any chances" Toxin answered.

"Heh, I'm not sure what I am anymore. Ever since my unwanted roommate moved in, it's been one thing after another" Elena said.

"Yeah, I heard about your throw down with Carnage on the news a while back. Now explain how you ended up with that symbiote in the first place" Toxin demaded.

"Not much to tell, I just came home from a run, had a shower and then before you know it, this thing shows up from out of nowhere and goes inside me. After that my life has been a roller coaster, deaths, two fights with Spider-Man, a brawl with Venom and Carnage and to put icing on the cake, the symbiote has become a part of me, so I can't get rid of it" Elena summed up.

Toxin was in a thinking position, then he looked up and said "And what about now?".

"Huh?" Elena said confused.

"What are you doing now?" Toxin asked.

Elena looked at him for a moment before answering "Well I'm trying to lay low. Trying to tolerate the symbiote until I can find a solution to this problem".

"Hmm" Toxin said as he went back to thinking.

"What about you?" Elena asked, making Toxin look at her "What is going on with you and your symbiote? You two seem to be on good terms".

Toxin sighed and said "We have a mutual understanding. It has helped me deal with the fact that I have a alien stuck to my skin".

"Mutual understanding?" Elena said in surprise, she thought the symbiotes just bonded to someone and waited for the chance to take them over.

**"Maybe we can have one too"** Her symbiote suggested.

Elena thought for a moment before she looked back at Toxin and said "You gave me an idea Toxin. Do you think you can give me a chance to talk with my own symbiote and see if we can come up with something?".

Toxin was unsure but said "Fine, but I will be keeping an eye on you. If you get out of line and start hurting innocent people, I won't hesitate to take you down".

"If that happens, I want you to take me down" Elena said.

"Alright then. Good luck, you are gonna need it" Toxin said before leaving.

* * *

Back in her apartment, Elena was in a conversation with her symbiote, it was about time she figured that if she is gonna have to live with it, she might as well make the best of it.

**"Alright, my host. How will we do this?"** The symbiote asked.

"Ok, here is what I thought of. I will let you out more often, but on three conditions" Elena said.

**"And they are?"** The symbiote asked.

"1. You will keep silent during my personal life . 2. You will only come out if someone is in trouble 3. I will be in control and no killing".

**"That was four things!"** The symbiote pointed out.

"The last one was a two parter" Elena said rolling her eyes.

**"Fine, I agree with your conditions" **The symbiote said.

"Promise?" Elena asked holding up both her hands.

The symbiote covered one of them and grabbed the other** "Yes, I promise".**

**.**

**Man, I can't believe it has been so long since I last updated this story. Sorry about that.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
